Talk:Colour Blind (beta)
Should this be listed as a Demo, and be categorised under Demos? Yep, I'm going to start talking about it, before either happens. The reason why I'm reluctant to have this 'fully' classed with the other demos is because this is not an official Nitrome demo listed on Nitrome.com SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 07:15, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Would "Colour Blind Beta" be better? -- 13:10, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I think so =) SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I think it should be called a demo, because on its page, it is called "Colourblind Demo". -- 16:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Where does it say that? Are you able to get a public link of the demo? If not, the name becomes unofficial, and I think it should be titled "Colour Blind (beta)" in that case. The title would refer to the game "Colour Blind", but as the beta version. It is true though, that capitalising demo may lead to confusion, since Colour Blind was never publicly released on Nitrome.com as a demo. 01:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I have a public link to the demo, but Nitrome likely wouldn't like me revealing it. Although it is called "Colourblind Demo" on its demo page, demo would likely confuse many people. As such, "(beta)" would be better used. -- 01:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Is the link to the demo still accessible to this day? For other games such as the Flightless demo, its link was taken down a few days before its release. 05:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Flightless is still up, Super Stock Take is still up, and Colour Blind is still up. The Flightless one's accessibility has been rather on-and-off, for long periods of time it cannot be accessed, but for small periods of time it can. -- 13:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, since the demo is not public, then I would agree with naming the article "Colour Blind (beta)". -- 16:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Good going people! Yes, I would like to commend all who participated in the discussion for the fruitful discussion. Hope to see simple discussions on Nitrome Wiki readily resolved. Just remember to follow up on what we have discussed. Good job. ::On topic: So, shall we go for ''Colour Blind (beta) or Colour Blind demo? More seem to agree on Colour Blind (beta).SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 15:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Since I see that all participates did choose Colour Blind (beta) as a choice, if there are no further objections I'll rename the page in about 12 hours. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 03:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :@NOBODY - I have no idea what you're talking about with Flightless and Super Stock Take still being up. Flightless has not been released yet - it's the demo, and when I mentioned the Flightless demo, I was talking about the beta version ''prior to the demo's release. And that beta version is no longer accessible. 05:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Really? The Flightless demo I'm talking about is the demo for Flightless that came prior to the release of the public Flightless demo. Typing in its URL usually redirect to Nitrome's front page, however, sometimes it works (and I can play it). And the Super Stock Take demo I'm talking about is a demo Nitrome privately released for people to test the game out (It was confirmed in this Tweet). It's still up to. -- 12:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC)